Deadly Love
by Vani Jane
Summary: [ONESHOT]AxC. Athrun died. And Cagalli keeps on visiting their 'wonderland' and meets a stranger there that... Please Read and Review!


**A/N:** Okay, another one-shot and another AxC. Well, please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Gundam Seed I would be living in a supercalifragilisticexpialidocious mansion with my room as big as a concert arena. With all Gundam Seed/Destiny merchandise in my room with a wallpaper of every single character on my wall. But sadly, I don't…

"**Deadly Love"**

"I love you, Cagalli? Athrun hugged her tightly.

"Please, come back, Athrun" Cagalli cried.

"I will" Athrun said sincerely "I promise"

"Oh, Athrun!" Cagalli cried as she hugged him tightly "I love you… I love you…"

Cagalli kept on repeating.

"I love you, Cagalli" Athrun kissed her on the lips.

Then suddenly the scene faded away and a scene of the Justice exploding into bits of pieces appeared.

"NO! ATHRUN!" Cagalli cried in her sleep "NO! NOOO!"

Cagalli woke up the next morning crying.

"Athrun…" Cagalli whispered to herself "I… Love… You…"

Cagalli walked slowly to the bath room, to get ready for her interview. Athrun had just been reported dead a week ago.

Three hours later, she went to work and was met by tons of interviewers…

"Ms. Athha! Ms. Athha!" the crowd of interviewers shouted.

"Yes…" Cagalli said weakly.

"How does this make you feel that your bodyguard has passed away?" One of the interviewers asked.

"It hurts me that he has died" Cagalli struggle to keep composure "But… that's how life is…"

"Ms. Athha, were the rumors true?" another interviewer asked "That you had a relationship with your late bodyguard?"

Cagalli took time to answer that question but se eventually answered it with a slight nod.

"Ms. Athha, will you resign on your position as Chief Representative of ORB, because of you tragic loss?" another interviewer asked "Or shall you stay and continue?"

"Um…" Cagalli thought hard, she was in the biggest dilemma. She possible couldn't rule ORB without Athrun.

From the start, he was beside her and now that he is gone, she doubted herself if she could even rule ORB and protect it even for a second.

All she'd want now is Athrun beside her more than anything. She'd do anything just to be with him, even giving up her life, and ORB is also her life.

She struggled on what to answer, and as if time had stopped. She saw the man of her dreams standing beside the tree they'd go during lunch breaks from a far smiling at her.

"I will… continue to Head ORB" Cagalli replied with a 50-50 smile. Half of it was fake and the other half the opposite.

She just wanted Athrun.

Then she smiled, this time not a 50-50 smile.

"I will not let Athrun's sacrifice for love be useless. He fought for OUR love and I will not let that love of ours go to waste."

"If Athrun was alive right now, this very moment by side. He'd tell me to continue heading ORB. I'm not going to let Athrun's wish go down the rain because of me, I'd do anything for him"

"Now, if you'll excuse me" Cagalli said running away "I have to go!"

Cagalli ran and soon got away from the crowd of interviewers.

She went to one place no one would know she went except for him. She went to their secret horse stable.

She got on her horse and rode around the area, up to the mountains near the stream she stopped.

She sat down under the tree and fell asleep.

When she woke, she found herself a bit sweaty and covered with leaves from the tree that fell on her. So she decided to take a dip on the stream.

She undressed herself completely. A tree near the stream, she stayed under it. Its leaves covering her if anyone would come. Since the leaves were like a curtain covering her, the tree was so low that's why.

As she rubbed herself, she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms---she was familiar with---hug her from behind.

She didn't squirm or even tried to break free from the soft and gentle grasp. Se just stayed there, feeling the warmth of the stranger.

"My princess" the stranger spoke lovingly into her ear. And at that moment, her eyes went wide. But the stranger covered them.

He began placing kisses own her neck, giving er the pleasure, the attention, the love that she begged for.

"Athrun…" Cagalli whimpered as the trail of kissed reached her shoulders.

She shut her eyes, knowing that what he would want that, and she let him do what he wanted with her. Just like when she was with Athrun.

She felt safe at his touch, she felt safe being with the stranger.

Later, he kissed her passionately before leaving her.

Cagalli felt alone when he left, she felt un-secure when se no longer felt his presence and wept. But she knew one thing, it was sad but he'd be back when she'd return.

The following day, she went back but he no longer came. She waited and waited the whole day for him to show up but he didn't.

She came back the next and the next then the next but he no longer came.

Maybe she wrong that he'd be back. She started to doubt herself again. But even if she could no longer see him, she knew he was there watching her. That's why she went there everyday, feeling safe and loved.

Until a year later, she came. But this time, she wore a baby green sundress with a matching hat with flowers. She brought a small basket of flowers with her too, she threw those flowers on the stream and watched them float.

Exactly a year ago, she met Athrun on the island. Se had a picnic there all by herself like the usual se' do ever since. But she'd always prepare for two and leave the other half serving behind.

This became her daily routine, and that half serving was always consumed. Plates, glasses, and utensils were washed and placed neatly under the tree when she' go the following day.

"I miss you already" Cagalli spoke as she looked at the stream filled with flowers "Why won't you let me see you? I can't stand torture, I can't stand being away from you. Please, show yourself… even for just one more time…"

Cagalli cried.

Then suddenly strong arms hugged her and she got kissed on the cheek lovingly.

"Don't cry, I can't stand it" the stranger said on her ear.

"Athrun…" Cagalli sobbed. Not moving away from his grasp.

"Look at me…" the stranger said.

And Cagalli did as she was told. She cried some more as she saw is face, she cried on is chest uncontrollably.

He hugged to comfort her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Athrun!" Cagalli cried.

"Shhhh…" Athrun hushed "I'm here, don't worry"

And ever since that say, Cagalli never returned back home. She had a new home together with Athrun.

Kisaka and the other's searched for Cagalli but could never fin her or even a single trace of here she is.

But they gave up on the search for her, for they knew that she was happy.

And they were right, Cagalli is living happily with the man she loved, and nothing on the whole universe even death could separate them.

Yet, until now, she still didn't know how Athrun escaped but she doesn't care. As long as she is with him. She would be complete.

The couple stayed under a tree. Athrun was hugging Cagalli from behind. As they watched the infinite stars.

"Athrun?" Cagalli called him sweetly "Will you truly promise me this time, that you'd never ever leave me?"

"I'd never leave you ever again, my love" Athrun said lovingly as he kissed her cheek.

A falling star passed by and both made a wish together without knowing…

"_I wish I would never be separate from my love…"_

…Both wished the same time and the same wish.

And for the rest of their lives, they ere never found. But lived happily and peacefully with a daughter together. No one had broken it this time, not even the feared death.

They all died together, sacrificing for love, not for the sake of a promise but love.

**THE END**

**A/N: **So what do you think? Just review to let me know! And please no flames, I can't handle it. Oh, and please read and review my other Gundam Seed/Destiny AthrunxCagalli fanfics at my profile page where else!

Pardon me for some of the words that are incomplete, because of my stupid keyboard. Some of its keys aren't working.

There's: **_Maybe_**, **_Don't Leave Me Alone_**, **_Vampires_**, **_Jokes and Harmony_**, and **_Only Friends_**.


End file.
